Conocerte
by Hikari Walker Suede
Summary: Cielo, Agua, viento... Sus ojos. El pequeño Haruka encontró el motivo que buscaba para quedarse en Iwatobi. #MakoHAruWeek Dia 1: Así como te conocí.


Holis xD yo de nuevo... ay es que T/T empezó la MakoHaru Week y mi amor a esta OTP que es de Hueso Colorado pues... me obligó xD esto se escribió prácticamente solo(? Es un pequeño one-shot honrrando el Dia 1: Así como te conocí... Los amo de Peques *u*

En serio espero que les guste :'D lo escribí de rapidín pero no quería irme a dormir sin dejar mi primer aporte xD

MakoHaru Week: Aquí les dejo las especificaciones... 729008647174337/photos/a.729403453801523.1073741828.729008647174337/761561217252413/?type=1&theater... Espero se animen a participar :DD

Bueno, sin más choro disfruten su lectura. Como todos mis trabajos, esto va para ti Andy-nee... Makoto y yo te amamos

**DISCLAIMER: Free! no me pertenece es de Koji Oji y Kyoto Animation, si lo fuera el MAKOHARU sería más cánon de lo que ya es... xD**

* * *

><p>La mañana clara y los rayos de sol habían despertado al pequeño Haruka Nanase, estos al darle en la cara, hicieron que sus bellos ojos azules se sintieran invadidos por la intensa luz. Era su primer día viviendo en casa de su abuela. Acostumbrado al bullicio de una ciudad, creía que el pequeño puerto de Iwatobi no tendría nada que ofrecerle ¿Qué de interesante podría encontrar ahí? A veces, la vida te da sorpresas inesperadas y el pequeño azabache estaba por comprobarlo.<p>

-¡Haru-kun! El Desayuno está listo- Escuchó decir de su abuela que había empezado su rutina desde muy temprano. Quiso negarse pero su estomago lo traicionó, así que se aseó y cambió para encontrarse con su abuela en el Desayunador.

-Buenos días Abuelita- la aludida amaba demasiado a su pequeño y único nieto, por eso aceptó sin problemas el cuidar al ojiazul mientras sus padres atendían sus diversas ocupaciones. Pero, había una cosa que notaba en su nieto y es que el siempre era muy serio, eran escasas las veces que le había visto sonreír y un sentimiento estrujaba su corazón al mirar la tristeza que a veces reflejaban esos ojos tan bonitos. Esperaba que un día encontrara algo que le hiciera cambiar aunque fuera un poco.

-Buen día Haru-kun, espero que hayas dormido bien. Tus padres me han dicho que a partir de mañana ya podrás asistir a la primaria local- "¿Tan pronto?" pensó Nanase, él esperaba poder recorrer los alrededores y explorar por ahí unos cuantos días, supuso que las responsabilidades no podían esperar. Sólo sabía que había un templo más allá de la escalera que conducía a su nuevo hogar.

-Abuelita, ¿puedo salir a jugar afuera?- la anciana no se negó y tan pronto como Haru terminó de desayunar, salió a prisa. Tenía que aprovechar –según él- su único día para hacerla de explorador. Subió las escaleras cómo si de enormes peldaños se tratara y sus pupilas brillaban a la expectativa de lo que pudiera encontrar.

Al llegar, el templo y el bosque le parecían algo bello para admirar, el verde del bosque era uno tan encendido, jamás había visto un verde así, todo era maravilloso. El viento meció su cabello, lo sintió tan fresco. De repente, algo pequeño y peludo que rozaba una de sus piernas le sacó de su hipnosis. Dio un respingo y bajó rápidamente la mirada, el responsable, una pequeña bola de pelo blanca de orejitas acariciables y una colita juguetona. El azabache lo miró y se puso en cunclillas para acariciar su pelaje, el gatito le ronroneaba de manera cariñosa.

De repente un chico de cabellos castaños corría para dar alcance al felino, subió muy a prisa los escalones y al llegar al final de estos, apoyó ambas manos en las rodillas para recobrarse del esfuerzo físico. Al alzar la vista, se encontró con un chico que acariciaba amablemente al que podía considerar como "su gato" y éste disfrutaba el tacto.

-Parece que le agradas- dijo de repente una suave voz a las espaldas de Nanase. Quien no se había percatado de la presencia de aquel chico que le hablaba. Al voltear pudo ver que se trataba de un niño posiblemente de su edad y ligeramente más alto que él.

-¿Es tuyo?- preguntó el oji azul al momento en que el desconocido se acercaba para acariciar también al minino.

-Eso quisiera-suspiró con tristeza- mamá no me deja tenerlo, dice que es peligroso para los bebés. Pero, lo cuido y quiero como si lo fuera, me gustan mucho los gatos- Aquel chico le había dado una linda sonrisa-Por cierto, es la primera vez que te veo por aquí, ¿Vives cerca? Yo vivo unas casas abajo- Haruka había conocido a la primera persona en Iwatobi y le agradaba. Le observaba detalladamente, había algo que le llamaba la atención de ese chico. Dejando de lado el que hablaba demasiado.

-Si, recién llegué a vivir con mi abuela- hasta el mismo Haru se había sorprendido de haber pronunciado más de dos palabras con un extraño. En realidad, aquel chico le inspiraba confianza.

-Disculpa mi descortesía- oír de nuevo la voz del castañito hizo que Haruka dejara de escuadriñarlo-no me he presentado, me llamo Makoto Tachibana. Mucho gusto- este le sonrió de Nuevo al de ojos de océano mientras le estiraba la mano para estrechársela. Al tenerlo frente a frente, Nanase pudo ver que en los ojos de Makoto había un verde destellante como el bosque que se encontraba a sus espaldas "¿reflejo? No, ese es su color" de repente el pensamiento de que quería seguir contemplando esos ojos pasó fugaz en su mente.

-Soy… Haruka Nanase- al estrechar la mano del ojiverde sintió invadirle una corriente eléctrica y un cálido tacto. Algo que Makoto había sentido por igual. El viento sopló con fuerza y las hojas los rodearon danzantes. Era como si su encuentro estuviera predestinado y la naturaleza a su alrededor lo supiera.

-Me alegra conocerte Haru-chan, espero que podamos ser amigos- al azabache le impresionaba cómo aquel chico podía sonreír hasta con la mirada. Era algo que extrañamente le tranquilizaba.

-Deja el chan… Makoto. Espero que sí- Haruka dibujó una imperceptible sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para dos personas: para Makoto que se encontraba frente a él y para su abuela, que a lo lejos había observado el encuentro. "Después de todo le has sonreído a alguien mas, Haru-kun" la abuela emitió una risita y dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su hogar. Siendo testigo del nacimiento de lo que sería una bella amistad y quién sabe, tal vez en el futuro algo más.

* * *

><p>Gustó? xD acepto Reviews, tomatazos y la Pala-chan xD los hamo #MakoHaruWeek<p> 


End file.
